


Mistakes

by honeyjisvng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dildos, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan and Lee Felix, Mentioned Stray Kids, Minor Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Power Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shy Han Jisung | Han, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Vibrators, minsung - Freeform, minsung are boyfriends, minsung smut, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyjisvng/pseuds/honeyjisvng
Summary: Jisung knew the best way to get his boyfriend to fuck him was to make him jealous. Luckily for the blonde, his plan worked better than expected.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109
Collections: So smooth





	Mistakes

Jisung knew he was fucked from the exact moment Minho’s eyes locked with his. A faint blush spread across Jisung’s cheeks as Minho stared at him with a blank expression, anger slightly evident in the way his eyes were glued to his.

Jisung slowly stood up from Chan’s lap, taking a seat next to him instead. Chan just smiled, wrapping his arm around Jisung instead, still deep in conversation with the other members. The blonde just let his head fall down, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. He knew if he looked back up, he would be met with Minho’s eyes once again. 

The 8 boys were currently all gathered in their living room, situated on the two couches opposite from each other. Minho, Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin on one, with Jisung, Chan, Felix and Changbin on the other. They were talking about their latest comeback, not that Jisung or Minho were listening anyways. 

The younger had thought that it would be a good idea to tease his boyfriend, as he knew that the older had been extremely jealous lately. Jisung had opted to sit in Chan’s lap, which the leader had happily accepted. He loved any sort of skinship, especially from the squirrel-like boy. Now, only a mere 10 minutes of the blonde being in his lap, he was now sat next to him instead, with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

Minho still glared at them, trying to signal Jisung to look up. 

“I'm going to go to bed, I’m quite tired” Minho announced, gaining Jisung’s attention. The blonde lifted his head slowly, meeting his boyfriend’s eyes. The other members said their goodbyes to Minho, continuing their conversation as soon as he left. 

“Jisung,” Someone called, gaining the boys attention. 

“Hm?” He replied, turning to Felix who was staring at him. 

“I think Minho’s upset, you should go and check on him. He looked really down” Felix explained.

“O-oh yeah, uh sure” Jisung stuttered, standing up slowly. He made his way to their shared bedroom, knowing exactly what was in store for him. 

Jisung slowly opened their bedroom door, and to his surprise, the brunette was nowhere to be seen. Their double bed lay untouched, a small box situated at the end of the bed. Jisung's breath hitched. He knew exactly what was inside of that box. The door closed behind him, making Jisung jump. He turned around to face his boyfriend, who just stared at him with a blank expression. 

“Hyung-” Jisung started, but he was cut off by Minho smashing his lips onto his. The blonde whined as the older picked him up, pushing him against the wall. He used his free hand to lock the door, the other holding Jisung securely against the wall. Like an instinct, Jisung wrapped his legs around Minho’s waist while opening his mouth in the kiss. 

Minho just pulled away, making the younger whine. 

“What do you think you were doing out there, huh?” Minho asked, a hint of seriousness in his voice. 

“I-I” Jisung stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with Minho.

“Look at me Jisung.” Minho said sternly, using his free hand to turn Jisungs head. He had a tight grip on his chin, earning a whine from the blonde. 

“Tsk, dumb baby can't even talk” He sneered, letting go of Jisung’s chin. The blonde could feel Minho’s very obvious boner against his thigh, but he knew if he even attempted to do anything, his punishment would be a lot worse. 

The brunette pushed Jisung's legs from around his waist, making the younger stand. 

“On the bed. Now” He stated, pulling away from the blonde. Jisung’s breathing slowed as he stumbled to the bed, sitting down crossed legged on the item. Jisung stared at his boyfriend as the elder took the black box into his hands. 

“Clothes off Jisung. You know the rules” Minho scolded, turning away from the younger. The blonde nervously unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it somewhere onto the floor along with his jeans and boxers. Jisung hissed as the cold air of the room hit his hard dick, his hand subconsciously going down to his tip. He rubbed the slit slightly, letting out a low groan as he was suddenly pushed back against the bed. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Minho asked, gripping both of the boys tiny wrists in his hand. The younger lay flat on the bed, a red blush evident across his face as his boyfriend straddled him, holding him in place. 

“Answer me Jisung. What were you doing?” Minho said, taking an item from behind him. Silk. 

“I-I was touching..” Jisung started before letting out a high-pitched moan as Minho moved so he sat right against the younger's dick. 

“What was that?” He teased, holding Jisung’s wrists up to the headboard. He used the red silk to tie them against the frame, smirking as his boyfriend squirmed. 

“Hyung” the younger whined, earning a light slap against his thigh.

“Remember, the others are still in the dorm” Minho warned, slipping off his boyfriend’s lap. Jisung lay panting on the bed, unable to move as his wrists were tied to the headboard. His hard dick lay flat against his abdomen, precum leaking out of the tip. He watched his boyfriend curiously as the grabbed out a vibrator and a dildo from the box, before throwing the items down onto the bed. 

“What are you doing, Hyung?” Jisung asked, kicking his legs slightly. 

“What does it look like?” Minho sneered, taking his place on Jisung’s lap once again “I'm punishing you for earlier. Did you think you would just get away with that?” 

Jisung shook his head, knowing he didn't want to anger his boyfriend any further. 

“Good,” He simply stated, shifting down the bed. He sat in between Jisung’s legs, grabbing a hold of his feet before pushing them up to his chest harshly. Jisung just whined, the cold air hitting his exposed hole. 

Minho chuckled, grabbing another silk rope from behind him. 

“Hyung no” Jisung whined, trying to escape from the ties. Minho just ignored him, tying his feet against the headboard along with his wrists. 

“I don't think you have a place to say anything right now, baby boy” Minho stated, rubbing circled against Jisung’s thigh as he tied the knot. 

Minho just smirked at the sight of his boyfriend below him. Jisung stared up at him with big eyes, panting ever so slightly.

Minho lent further down, pushing one dry finger into Jisung’s hole. Jisung tried to moan but Minho’s sudden hand over his mouth stopped him. 

“Kitten, if you don't stop whining I’m going to have to gag you too,” Minho warned, twisting his finger slightly. He pulled it out again, coating the pink dildo in line before pushing it into his boyfriend. Jisung’s muffled cries filled the room as Minho pushed it in fully. 

“Maybe if you weren't such a brat, this wouldn't be happening right now would it” Minho sneered, removing his hand from Jisung’s mouth once he had finally calmed down. 

“Hyung, h-hurts” Jisung cried, his hole aching from the sudden intrusion. He hadn’t had any prep, making the pain a lot worse. 

“That's a shame” Minho said carelessly, grabbing the vibrator. 

He turned it onto the lowest setting, placing it against Jisung’s tip. The blonde screamed, earning a hand over his mouth once again.

“Dumb kitten can't seem to keep quite can he. Do you want the others to hear you screaming my name, is that it?” Minho teased, holding the vibrator against the tip while covering Jisung’s mouth with his other hand. 

A knock on the door interrupted their moment, making Minho groan. 

“Guys, we’re going to go down to the studio for a bit. Please don't be too loud” Chan cringed, before leaving the hallway.

“They definitely heard you, kitten” Minho laughed, taking his hand off Jisung’s mouth. He turned the vibrator up again and Jisung let out another moan, his thighs twitching slightly. 

“g-gonna cum m-min” he whined, shaking as the vibrator was turned up once again.

“No you aren’t” Minho warned, running the item up and down the blonde’s cock. Jisung just whined, throwing his head back against the pillow. 

“Stop being such a brat kitten, or your punishment will be a lot worse” He stated, grabbing the bottle of lube. The coated the younger’s dick with it before moving the vibrator once again. Tears fell down Jisung’s face from the intense waves of pleasure, his body twitching ever so slightly. Minho made sure the vibrator was secure against his tip before moving his free hand down to the blonde's forgotten hole. 

He pulled the dildo out slightly, earning a moan from Jisung. He pushed it in and out again, making sure that he missed Jisung’s prostate. 

“m-min” he whined, cum spilling out from his tip as he painted loudly, head thrashing around on the pillow.

“Tsk, did. dumb kitten cum without permission? Naughty boy” Minho smirked, pulling the dildo out. The blondes hole clenched around nothing, fluttering slightly as Minho pressed a wet kiss against it. 

“h-hyung i-im sorry” Jisung cried as Minho hushed him. 

The brunette turned off the vibrator, throwing it on the floor along with the dildo. 

“You’re ok Sungie” He calmed, running his hand over the younger's cheek soothingly. As scary as Minho may seem, he would never take a punishment far enough to hurt his boyfriend in any way. 

“I’m going to fuck you now, ok? And you’re not going to cum until I say so” Minho warned, earning a fast nod from the younger. 

“Good boy” He praised, before slipping off his own sweatpants and t-shirt. He threw off his boxers along with them, jerking his dick off a few times at the sight of the younger all blissed out. 

Minho lubed up his dick before positioning the squishy head at Jisung’s open entrance. He held himself up over Jisung, with his arms either side of the blonde’s body. 

As the older slowly pushed in, Jisung let out a high pitched moan, his head falling back once again. Minho pushed all the way in, his hips resting against the younger’s thinner ones. Not giving him any time to adjust, Minho pulled out straight away and thrusted back in, sending an intense wave of pleasure through both of their bodies.

“hyungie” Jisung cried, trying to get his hands free. Minho finally gave in, leaning up to untie his boyfriend. Jisung let out a sigh of relief and instantly clung to his boyfriend. His legs wrapped around the brunettes waist and his hands came up to rest against his chest as Minho continued to fuck him. 

At the sight of the younger's distressed state, Minho went faster, earning another moan from Jisung. 

“Who do you belong to, Jisung?” He questioned, stopping his movements for a second. 

“h-huh” Jisung cried as Minho went faser than before.

“I said, who do you belong to?” He sneered, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. 

“You hyung, you” Jisung whined, moaning in pleasure as the older movements sped up incredibly fast.

“Good boy” Minho praised, pulling Jisung up so their chests were flat against each other. Jisung moaned at the new position, leaning his head on Minho’s shoulder as he bounced up and down. 

“gonna c-cum” Jisung warned, earning a chuckle from Minho.

“Go ahead kitten” he said, reaching down in between them. His hand wrapped around Jisungs dick lightly, tugging it gently a few times. Jisung let out a long whine as he came for the second time, his head falling backwards. Minho wasn't far behind him, filling the younger up with his own release.

“Fuck” He breathed out, arms wrapping around Jisung’s waist. The blonde just panted, smashing his lips against Minho’s who happily kissed back. 

“I love you” Jisung whispered, pulling away from the kiss “And i'm sorry for flirting with Chan.”

“I love you too. And don't be sorry, we’ve just had the best sex we've had in a few weeks because of comebacks” Minho laughed, wincing as he pulled out of the younger. Jisung wrapped his legs around his waist as the brunette stood up, carrying them both to the shower. 

“Do you think they actually heard us?” Jisung questioned, leaning against the cold shower tiles as Minho started the water. 

“I think so” He teased, holding the younger up as the washed the cum and sweat off of their bodies. 

“We’re fucked when they get back” Jisung laughed, leaning against Minho’s chest. 

“Who cares, it's not like they don't fuck right in the living room” Minho said, holding the younger close as the warm water surrounded their bodies. 

“Especially Chan and Lix” Jisung cringed, not wanting to think about the thought of his best friend and their leader. Minho just laughed, placing a kiss against the younger's forehead. Maybe punishments weren’t as bad as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for reading this fic! If you have any feedback or comments, leave them in the comment section or interact with my twitter @honeyjisvng!


End file.
